medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kynespainismus
Kynespainismus is a religion that is currently in the hands of Peter Kyngeston History The Religion goes back millions of years ago to the time where people thought that demons were the ones liable for keeping the balance of good and evil. However, the Lord is believed to be a demon himself, killing everyone who stands in his way. It is said that he's responsible for the destruction of multiple towns and even lands. which they mainly call Vienya', ' The Belief System The religion believes that all freedom shall be granted to the poor, and that the rich people should burn or pay respect to the poor, the religion is mostly spiritual and shamanic, as they practice spiritual practice and shamanism to destroy the rich, they believe in the devil, which name is Vienya, which was said and told by the prophet and the followers millions of years ago to be the one of the gods, the other ones are called with certain names as there are only 7 gods that the religion believes in They go up to the mountain to his grave, to pray that their poor Life, shall be granted whatever it want The Gods and their believed power The Gods were followed by the by the Signendian followers millions of years ago, they heard the sound and saw the 9 gods upon them, they were under them the entire time, so the 9 gods told them to spread their word but only shall Vienya be the important of all Vienya = God of destruction, savior of the world and all of evil '' ''Nunyo = God of the spirits, and mental statement Synanzieyan = Goddess of Intelligence, and spiritual thinking Konyakon = God of spiritual shamanism, and provider of life '' ''Naganyanki = Goddess of praying and morality Onjonyan = God of human creation and creativity of natural beings Winyao = God of balance and pyshics, controller of water and gravity Naundin = God of despair and darkness, controller of good and evil Yunya = Goddess of followers, and savior of nature The Gate and it's prophecy It was believed that The Gate holds the spirits and the dead souls of the first fallen Kynespainismus believers of Vienya really tries to open it, to unleash the greater and better power and then to do finally complete his mission as a prophet the followers of Vienya, settled million years ago in a cave and decided to pray straight for 3 years, they saw Vienya from deepest hell and they had that opportunity to see him, Vienya told the them to pray and to let the demons and greater spirits to be carved and to be isolated from the rest of the world, the followers said that this power was too much, and anyone who is believed to open it, shall free the fallen spirits of those who were trapped here for millions of years ago, and to rescue them from the evil The pentagram of Kynespainismus The Pentagram also is known as Synaskisonya is the pentagram to perform rituals and sacrifices in the middle of the symbol which is known to be holy on their religion it requires the symbolic alphabet to perform a rituals The symbolic alphabet of Kynespainismus The symbolic alphabet is simply just an 8 letter alphabet which is used in each one of them represent a certain meaning which could be used to represent a tribe or a religious in the palace of kynespainismus, the alphabet is also painted with blood on the walls, to represent and to keep the cursed ones away Category:Religions